Always Coming Home
by madilove26
Summary: AU. Sherlock and John have known each other since they were little boys and they always seen to come back to each other at some point or another. When their relationship depends it doesn't matter what happens because their love will last because they both are always coming home.


Sherlock was lying on the couch when Mrs. Hudson came in that morning.

"Good Morning Sherlock." When Sherlock didn't answer she continued her way into the kitchen to make some tea and toast.

After a few minutes Mrs. Hudson came in with a tray holding the two mugs of tea and plate of toast setting it down on the coffee table and took her mug.

"Sherlock you need to eat something. How would John feel about you not eating?

With a heavy sigh Sherlock rolled over and sat put. He took one of the pieces of toast and took a small bite. Even though John wasn't here he still wouldn't want John to worry and he knew to keep John from worrying he would have to eat.

"How are you feeling Sherlock?"

Sherlock set down the toast and picked up his mug taking a few sips before answering.

"I'm Fine Mrs. Hudson." His face was the same blank canvas that it had stayed since John and been sent back overseas but his eyes still held the same sadness that they have has since John had left.

"If you need anything you know where to find me dear." Mrs. Hudson gave the detective a smile then left.

As soon as Sherlock knew she was downstairs he jumped up and went over to the stereo and turned it on the sound of the Beatles blaring throughout the flat. Sherlock did not really love the music that was playing but John did and would sing and play it all the time. Playing it now made him feel like his boyfriend was home and the heavy feeling in his chest would let up and he could think clearly once again.

Sherlock sat up with his tea looking over the cold case Lestrade had given him. Nothing had really been going on in the city and without John home he really did not want to go on the chase to solve a case, which came as an odd thing to him. So to keep his mind functional he decided to try and solve some code cases.

After looking the case fills over and not really finding interests in them decided he would go to his mind palace.

While walking through the vast hallways Sherlock found the memory he was looking for.

* * *

**When Sherlock walked into the flat John was sitting on the couch running his hands through his hair nervously.**

**"John, are you alright?**

**John got up and stood in front of the detective.**

'**I am fine Sherlock there is just something I have to do."**

"**What would that be J-" Before he could finish his sentence Sherlock felt warm soft lips collide with his. Sherlock let his eyes close as his mind went fuzzy and all he could think about was the fact that John was kissing him. **_**John was kissing him!**_** Sherlock's eyes snapped open and he quickly pulled away from the doctor.**

"**Sherlock I'm sorry. It's just I don't—"**

"**It's quite alright John." Sherlock cut him off. "It's just I um I never." Sherlock was looking at the floor as a deep blush rose on his cheeks.**

**John placed his hand under Sherlock's chin and gently made him look up so they could look each other in the eyes.**

"**Was that your first kiss Sherlock?"**

**Sherlock just nodded to embarrassed to speak.**

"**Are you mad at me Sherlock?" Sherlock searched John's eyes and saw the fear that was in them.**

"**No John, I enjoyed it to be quite honest." Sherlock gave him a small smile.**

"**I love you Sherlock."**

**Sherlock felt a warm feeling fill up his chest at those words.**

"**I love you too John."**

**John smiled and slipped behind the couch. "I have something for you Sherlock."**

"**But I have nothing for you John."**

"**Your love is enough of a gift. Now close your eyes."**

**Sherlock rolled his eyes but did as he was told. A few minutes latter Sherlock felt something large and fuzzy in his hands.**

"**Okay open." Sherlock opened his eyes and laughed at what was in his hands.**

**Staring back at him was a Build a Bear hedgehog dressed to look like John.**

"**This is just wonderful John but what is it for?"**

**John smiled and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "I'm getting sent back over seas Sherlock."**

**Sherlock felt this ache in his chest. He felt himself freeze in place. John saw this reaction and pulled Sherlock into a hug. **

"**How long?"**

**John sighed holding Sherlock tight. "Six months but don't you worry. We always find our way back to each other. Just like when we parted ways after Secondary school."**

**Sherlock smiled feeling better about John leaving. "Of course John."**

**Latter that evening John was sitting on the couch and Sherlock was laying down with his head in John's lap.**

"**John?"**

"**Yes Sherlock."**

"**Does this mean you're my boyfriend now John?"**

**John smiled gently playing with Sherlock's curls. "Yes I'm your boyfriend Sherlock and you are mine."**

**Sherlock smiled holding his new hedgehog.**

"**I love you John." **

**John smiled and kissed Sherlock on top of the head. **

"**I love you too Sherlock.'**

* * *

Sherlock smiled and Reached over grabbing his hedgehog that still smelled like John. He curled up holding the hedgehog and rapping a blanket around himself. As Sherlock drifted off to sleep feeling the ache settling back down in his chest which made him realize how ready he was for John to be home next week.

* * *

Thank you for taking the time to read this. This is my first Johnlock fan fiction so I hope that it is not to bad. Please the leave a review and tell me what you think. I really so appreciate feedback.


End file.
